Faramond Lightblade
Faramond is a newly risen Forsaken currently not truly aligned to any cause or group. Personality Faramond is very calm and is not easily offended. He will forgive someone for a sleight, so long as that person seemed repentant. However, if a person were to guiltlessly commit a crime, Faramond would be quick to bring them their comeuppance. At least, he would have in life. In his undeath, the Forsaken has become confused and cynical, often questioing what he must do now that he is trapped by undeath. He will often avoid speaking of his past life, feeling he has shamed the person he once was. Appearance Newly risen, Faramond is not greatly decayed. His right arm is still entirely intact and, if any other limbs have decayed, it is impossible to tell through the layers of bandage that have been wrapped around them. His face is the only part of him that shows noticable damage, and the harm to his jaw seems to be more of a clean slice than something caused through rotting. His jaw now hangs loosely by only the right side, but can be pulled up to close through effort. However, to make this easier and to ensure he speaks clearly, Faramond will often holed his jaw up. His eyes are entirely empty, the expression on his face leaving one to believe he had never been risen, as his injured jaw make normal expressions difficult to impossible. His muscles have atrophied only slightly from life, still holding some of the bulk they had from the days when he still lived. His skin however, has lost all of its proper hue, leaving it so pale as to be nearly white. His head is bald as it was in life, the few spots where hair had still attempted to grow now entirely void of a single strand. Faramond rarely removes his armor, it being the last thing from his life. It look as though someone went through a quick and flawed repairing process in many spots and quite a few pieces are missing from the full suit. The weapon he carries is most notably separate from what he would have been seen carrying in life as it is nothing notable. He carries whatever weapon he can wield, sharpening its blade to a point or weighting the blunt end as necessary. History Early Life Faramond was born in Duskwood to Philipe and Heather Lightblade. It wasn't long after he was born that the family moved to Stormwind for a safer refuge for their son. He was raised as a normal child, sheltered from violence. It was not until he was sixteen that he decided to begin training to continue his family's trade and take up the family heirloom. Training as a Paladin When Faramond began his training as a Paladin at the age of eighteen, it was only two years after Arthas had betrayed his people. The boy took the stories of the prince's betrayal to heart and focused on training himself to protect people from evil rather than to take vengeance against it. If he could simply protect people from ever suffering harm there would be no need to search for ever corrupting power to stop whatever caused the pain. It took him a few years to truly get a hand at harnessing the power of the Light and understanding its teachings, but when he did, he immediately set out to prove himself in the many conflicts of his era. First Steps into the World As soon as his training as a paladin was complete, Faramond set out to aiding the Alliance in whatever way he could. He made it clear he competent early on and aided many as a bodyguard from the forces of evil, it not being long before he met the forces of the Argent Dawn at Light's Hope Chapel. The order stood for many of the ideals the young paladin believed in, and so he joined their ranks, eager to help defend the weak against the forces of undead that swelled in the Plaguelands. Upon his induction into their ranks his father granted him the family heirloom, a blade by the name of Lamdiluce. It helf no special power but its importance to his family, but that was enough to make the young man wield it with pride The Neverending Struggle It was for years that Faramond fought for the Argent Crusade in the Plaguelands, combating the forces of the Scourge. Even as the Dark Portal re-opened, and the call for heroes went across the land, the paladin remained with his brethren combating the plague that had soiled the land. It seemed as though it was a fight that couldn never be won and there were many that he called friend that died to the forces flowing from Stratholme and Scholomance. There were many times when their forces pushed deep into Stratholme, but every time their forces were repelled. Even as the fight seemed like it would last forever, Faramond continued his work. So long as his battle stemmed the flow and protected the innocent, he was happy to put his life on the line to fight it. During this time, Faramond took up metal working, mainly blacksmithing. He found the ability to craft his own armor empowering. He also created gear for his fellow paladins, becoming an adequate, if not skilled blacksmith. He certainly was not the freatest craftsmen alive, but many that wore his armor could say that it had kept them alive on a number of occasions. As the fight continued, the call for heroes went out once again, and this time Faramond heeded its call. He was needed elsewhere, he had to put his weight in out in Northrend, following the now Argent Crusade. The paladin traveled through many parts of the frozen land, aiding wherever he found himself needed, often protecting adventurers as they delved deep into the fortresses of the Scourge. The war was going well, it seemed, but then, while Faramond was in Storm Peaks, news of misfortune came to him - the Forsaken had made an assault on the Alliance and a war was brewing in the midst of the assault on Icecrown. The paladin rushed to The Argent Crusade's new holdings in the Lich King's lands and found that the partnership of the Alliance and Horde now lie in ruins and it was up the order to fight against the Scourge . When the news of the death of the Lich King came to Faramond, in the midst of battle, he laid down his sword and gave thanks to the Light. The fight had finally been won. An Attempt at Peace With the war against the Lich King over and the Plaguelands finally being attempted to be purified, Faramond decided to settle down back in his home of stormwind and leave the tabard of the Argent Crusade behind. The paladin continued to leave home to aid in fights against the remaing scourge from time to time, but mostly he remained home, working in a blacksmithing shop and perfecting his trade. It was during this time that he met Felina Croston, a fiery young priestess with a passion for healing the injured. They met at a chapel and it wasn't long before their mutual love of the Light led to a mutual love of each other. He proposed to her just before catastrophy struck. The End It wasn't long after Faramond and Felina became engaged that the Catalysm struck. The two were in Goldshire at the time Deathwing flew through Stormwind and the panic that went out sent the paladin running for the city. He learned quickly that the damage was done, but he prepared his gear for war. Shortly after, the war at Gilneas started. Promising his fiance he would return alive, he shipped out to protect their new allies. At Gilneas, Faramond fought hard. He helped waged war on the Forsaken and their allies, aiding in beating them back from the main city. However, in on of the battles with the Horde, Faramond took a blade to the face that left him bleeding badly. He managed to dispatch of his assailant before passing out from bloodloss. It was not his allies who recovered his body from the battlefield. Undeath When Faramond awoke it was to horror. Horror that he was alive. Horror at the Scourge fiend in front of him. Horror at the many others like him, forcefully brought out of their death into an unlife they didn't ask for. However, Faramond did not have the courage that some around him did. He could not thrust the blade in his chest into his heart where it belonged. And so, to protect his life, he went along with the orders he was given, uncertain what else he could do. He was not sure whether he believed he could do something with his new life or if he was simply following orders out of self preservation, but in his first days, he did as he was told. It wasn't long before he learned that there were normal humans still trying to live in Tirisfal Glades. He had heard of the madness of the Scarlet Crusade, but perhaps... He didn't know why he believed it, but he hoped deep down that he would be accepted, unlike all the other Forsaken that were spurned by their old allies, that he might have spurned in life. He was an unnatural creature now, the Light would no longer look at him as an ally, why should they? Faramond was left to accept that he was a member of the Forsaken now. They gave him refuge when his old allies would no longer. However, he did not feel comfortable amongst the ranks of the Horde. They were his enemies in life and the cause of his death. So, though he would tell no one for fear of what might happen to him, he is still searching for a group he can call friends. Other ﻿Warrior As an undead he has lost his ability to call the Light to his aid and so has become little more than a warrior. His new undeath combined with the loss of his link with the light have left him in a weakened state. He still holds the belief that protecting others is the most important thing and pursues htis even without his holy powers. Lamdiluce This simple blade has been passed through Faramond's family for generations. It is to be used in a Paladin's works and to be passed down to the next Lightblade to be inducted into a paladin order. It has no special powers, but means a lot to the Lightblade family. Faramond does not know what happened to it between the time of his death and the time of his raising.